When you're a yami
by Hikari Shuu
Summary: Being a Yami is not easy in this story i higlight the humor and romance corupting between the following pairings Y/Y, YM/M, and B/R and some S/j on the side! well in all this i hope my humor is laughable... ^_^


Welcome to my first piece of humor! This does not revalue around Valentines day it is  
  
just the being. mwhahahahaha! Well hope you enjoy! ^^ See you at the bottom.  
  
When You're a Yami  
Yami cringed he was never one for "mortal holidays" but Yugi was a different story he  
  
went all out. It was part of his innocent little being. Yami sighed he stood no chance  
  
against Yugi's puppy eyes of doom. He walked in the game shop.  
  
"Oh Yami!"  
  
Chirped Yugi as he skipped in the room and planted a kiss on Yami's check.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
He said in that sing song voice Yami oh so hated.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami said with dull enthusiasm.  
  
"Tomorrow is Valentines days!!!!"  
  
Yugi collided his small arms around Yami's waist.  
  
"Oh Yami I love you oh so much!"  
  
'Here it comes'  
  
Yami mentally shuddered as he awaited the blow that was coming.  
  
"I want to spend it with the one I love!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
In this occasion of bliss Yugi's friends got twisted into it. But Yugi and him? This could get good. He mentally snickered.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Yugi sighed dreamily. He loved his Yami beyond reason. The easier to manipulate him.  
Meanwhile we are transported to Ryou's and Bakura's Home..  
  
"Bakura.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bakura said quizzically.  
  
"Well see tomorrow is Va."  
  
The rest was mumbles from there.  
  
"Yes koi?"  
  
Ryou sighed here it goes.  
  
"WellTommorowisValentinesDayandiwantedtodosomethingspecailwithyou!"  
  
"Oh that's all."  
  
Bakura purred as he brought his light into a passionate kiss. Mouth met mouth and  
  
Bakura's tongue entered Ryou's mouth. He was the little peeve o heaven he could have.  
  
"Mine."  
  
He said as he carried Ryou into "their" room and closed the door.  
I shook my head in shame as I watched Yami Malik attempt to prepare a hot  
  
pocket.  
  
"Hmm. microwave for two minutes on low."  
  
He scratched his head than gave one of his famous "I know this will work" smirks. "But  
  
if I microwave it on high for one minute it will not take as long!" He stopped and than  
  
started laughing.  
  
"Bwhahahahahahahaha! I am so good!"  
  
He approached the microwave with caution hearing the lights of the other yami's and  
  
their dreaded tales of what a microwave could do. He coolly slipped the hot pocket in on  
  
the spinning surface and closed the door.  
  
"Ha-ha... This is not as hard as it looks. now how to turn this thing on."  
  
It took him a few minutes to realize that the button at the bottom only use was to open the  
  
door. Then he looked at the buttons. He read them aloud, thinking hard after he said each  
  
button name.  
  
"I think that this should be the right button."  
  
Amazingly enough that old ancient crusty mind of his was right. He awed at the beeping  
  
sound it made when he pushed it. But knowing any yami something bad was bound to  
  
corrupt in the kitchen. So the process started out good but turned evil very fast. I guess  
  
yami's were as stupid as they looked because if one had any common sense he or she  
  
would know that you write on minute as: 1:00 on a microwave, not 100:000! But poor  
  
Yami Malik did not. So he pushed in 100:000. He was memorized at the spinning of the  
  
hot pocket but after twenty minutes passed he decided to watch cartoons. About twenty  
  
minutes later he heard a rumbling in the kitchen. He went to investigate. The microwave  
  
made its way of the counter and was rumbling on the floor coming closer to Yami Malik.  
  
"AHHH! IT'S POSESED!!!" He yelled as it came closer. HE looked around for a source  
  
of protection. Then he spotted a glass of water so he picked but the object and held it in  
  
front of him like a lethal weapon.  
  
"Be gone evil microwave! (As we all know electricity and water do not mix) I banish you  
  
with this glass of water!"  
  
There for he threw the water and. BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM! I ran down  
  
the stairs and stopped at the site.  
  
"My-my kitchen." I started at mock horror at was in front of me. A very brunt and  
  
scorched yami Malik stepped out of the smoke. He puffed out a few rings of smoke then  
  
looked around.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Grabbing the first weapon in sight I grabbed the butcher knife  
  
and started chasing him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
With all the strength left in him Yami Malik bolted for the door but alas with all the gray  
  
cells in his head you think he would see the recall door opening not the one his head  
  
seemed to see.  
  
THUD!  
  
He ran into the door.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Malik said as he got up to help his fallen dark half. He sighed as he heaved the sorry  
  
excuse of a yami off the ground. He just couldn't stay mad at such a clueless thousand  
  
year old sprit.  
  
"Oh the colors, pretty pink's, ravishing blues."  
  
Yami Malik mused as he looked Malik's face.  
  
"Mal-Malik?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yami Malik looked at him and gave him an insane smile.  
  
"By Ra I am sexy!" He said as he looked in the mirror behind Malik.  
  
"Why your modest."  
  
"Mo-mod-est? Well if it's a good thing than I am!"  
  
Malik shook his head in defeat and happened to look at the calendar.  
  
'Ah huh!"  
  
His mental voice snickered.  
  
'Valentines day! This is the perfect time to release my plan for action!'  
  
Dum, dum, dum, ddduummmm! What is Malik's plan of action? Well read the next  
  
chappy and find out!  
  
TBC  
  
Nymph of dark Water 


End file.
